Pet Dilemma
by Ella Hollywood
Summary: What happens when the Cullens decide to get a pet? Will they all agree, or will Renessme have some arguing?Cute little one shot


Pet Dilemma~ Persuasion

"Please Carlisle! It would be good for Renessme anyways!" Begged Alice on her knees as she leaned on Carlisle's office desk.

"I don't know Alice…" said Dr. Cullen as he pondered the pros and cons of agreeing with Alice's request. Pros-like she said, it may be good for Renessme, it could keep everyone company, and make the family look more human. Cons-Renessme could mistake it as lunch, Esme may go insane if it ruins her lawn and if someone bits it by accident…. "Alice, what about Jasper?"

Alice got of the floor and sat in the office's visitors chair. "Already talked to him." She smiled. "He said he's fine with it…depending on what type we get he could be so turned of by the smell that it will no longer be a temptation."

"And have you thought about the traumatic experience your niece may go through if someone does…slip up…?"

"Yes…" replied Alice slowly as she twirled a piece of her pixie like hair between her fingers. "And I have come to the conclusion that she would be most understanding. She's a smart kid Carlisle, she'll know to be careful around it."

"I don't know," Carlisle sighed as he looked at a stack of papers on his desk. "Have you asked what Esme thinks of it?"

"She said she was fine as long as it gets potty trained a.."

"Jasper?"

"Fine-it's not like its human."

"Emmett?"

"He is going to teach it how to play tug-a-war."

"Rosalie?"

"As long is it doesn't chew on her shoes…"

"Bella?"

"Agrees-she has always wanted one, but Charlie is allergic to fur."

"Edward?"

"He wants to see if he'll be able to read it's thoughts."

Carlisle spun in his chair so he was looking out the window, his back to her. "Alright Alice-but you have to let the others help pick the kind you get, ok?"

"YAY! Thank you Carlisle!" Alice sang as she jumped up and at vampire speed ran over to his chair and with vampire strength, gave him the biggest hug ever.

She then left the room and slowing down to normal speed walked swiftly through the rest of the hospital to her yellow Porsche. She got into the drivers seat and sped off towards the house. Once she arrived she jumped out and ran to the others who were gathered doing various things in the living room.

"Everyone listen up!" She squealed as she called everyone's attention. "Carlisle has agreed to let us get a pet!!!!!"

"So what kind of pet are we going to get?" Alice asked as she nearly vibrated on the couch with excitement. Jasper put his hand on her leg motioning her to calm down. "Esme?"

"You kids choose. As long as you potty train it and it doesn't ruin my garden, I'm happy." With that she left to go read one of her favorite books while waiting for Carlisle to come home from work in their bedroom.

"Jasper?" Alice asked politely.

"What ever you want I'm sure I'll be happy with."

"Emmett?"

"Let's get a snake!" he almost yelled.

Rosalie three him a sharp glance. "We are not getting a Snake Emmett!"

"Come on babe," he said as he put his arm around her. "It would be so sick. How many people can say they own a snake?"

"Can we please not get any reptiles-specifically snakes?" asked Edward as he and Bella entered the room with Renessme climbing around on the stairs.

"Why!" Emmett asked, stunned it seemed though that wasn't something he really should have been stunned about. Nobody liked snakes.

"Because I was reading this article about a girl who had a boa constrictor and she let it sleep curled up beside her. Then one night, it stretched out length wise to her and so she called the zoo thinking it was sick. They told her to take it to the Zoo right away because it was sizing her up to EAT her!"

"True story." Bella chimed in.

Alice and Rosalie shuddered causing their husbands to automatically pull them closer to them. Alice make a disgusted face then turned to Emmett. "Still want a snake dear brother of mine?"

"On second thought," Emmett replied sounding as grossed out as the rest of the family. "Let's not."

Bella and Edward sat down on a couch as Renessme made her way over to Emmett who picked her up and played with her.

Rosalie spoke next. "What about if we get a little kitten?" Everyone gave her apathetic glances. "Ok…never mind."

Bella spoke up for the first time. "What about if we just get a dog?"

"Like a cute little puppy?" Alice asked. Bella nodded her head.

"Sounds good." Emmett stated.

"I'm fine with that." Rosalie noted.

"I think that's a good choice." Said Jasper.

"I agree." Edward replied simply.

"I always wanted a dog." Smiled Bella.

"Perfect, then lets go get a do-."

Renessme cut Alice off quietly as she giggled walking away from Emmett and sitting herself between everyone. "We don't need a dog you guys. We have Jacob!"


End file.
